


What is weakness?

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leia Organa-centric, RIP Space Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: From the very first moment, the very moment she had eventually understood what she had to do she carried out her duty. It had always been her intended role to be strong, to lead, to reach out and give everything she could so that the people could be safe. She was born to lead them, lead the ones willing to follow in her path, the ones she was destined to protect. - RIP Space Mum





	

**Author's Note:**

> " _I think that this would make for a fantastic obituary. I tell my younger friends that no matter how I go, I want it reported that I drowned in moonlight, strangled by my own bra_." - Carrie Fisher

From the very first moment, the very moment she had eventually understood what she had to do she carried out her duty. It had always been her intended role to be strong, to lead, to reach out and give everything she could so that the people could be safe. She was born to lead them, lead the ones willing to follow in her path, the ones she was destined to protect.  
  
Besides royalty she was a fighter, never let herself be looked down upon, achieved greatness, then even got others to look up to her, by simply refusing to let them put her in their shadows. She was equal to them, stood with and thus besides them. She still would not let herself be put into the role others wanted her to fill, she would never have felt comfortable with being merely a princess whose only important achievement in life was to find the most suitable husband.  
  
As long as she had to, she therefore played her role as the princess she was born to be, never actually liking that one particular role. Yet, the Force had other plans and so had she. She knew she would one day become more than the very beautiful, kind, but sad woman before her.  
  
She was and always had been some kind of inspiration, the kind of woman she somewhat longed to be. Once she learned how to defend herself she vowed to use her strength for the ones in need of a protector.  
  
Her position and social role was clear, she grew stronger, became a politician, a diplomat besides a fighter and the still somehow dreadful titles that came with being of royal blood. She grew stronger and not even living in captivity for some time could force her to give up on her dreams, to give up for good.  
  
She rebelled against the system that had once been the one she was supposed to be in charge of.  
  
Over the years she gained so much, learned and used her knowledge to go farther than she had ever dreamt of going.  
  
She learned of being someone's sister, not even getting to know her actual heritage could bring her down, and she fought as she had always done before that realization.  
  
Still, she could not and would not fight on her own. Besides being all that: royalty, a fighter, a political diplomat, and a general she was also a daughter, a sister, then eventually became a wife as well as a mother and she still fought on, fought for all the people she loved. All that gave her even more to fight for, to revolt and rebel.  
  
They, all these people, were her strenght as well as her weakness and yet she would not have it any other way.  
  
It gave her comfort, strenght even to go on, to keep on fighting all while knowing the Force, as well as the ones she loved were with her.  
  
Until the very end.  
  



End file.
